Colored Cut
by OrangeBoxFox
Summary: A continuation of Boy Cut. Ever wondered what Black Star would look like with black hair?
1. Baka!

She had come home to worse the dark haired girl had reminded herself. Repeating it like a calming mantra over and over. Hoping to ease her bewilderment at the utter odd if not idiocy of her Meister. The taller girl closed her soft eyes with a pained sigh, _My name is Tsubaki, and a million times over..dear Black Star is nothing but a fool. _She whimpered.

It was luckily a Saturday so school thank god was currently out until Monday. With the pleasant fall chill biting at the city she had decided that leaving the apartment's windows open to let the musky place air out for a while would be nice. As it had been. Hoping to get ahead of herself the weapon partner of this odd duo had completed a list of things to get at the store and gotten out early. As if nothing more could occur to make her day that much more fulfilling she had managed to meet up with Maka. It was nice to hang out with just the girls on the team sometimes. their conversations were not as ridiculous nor spontaneous as it could be with the more manly attributes to the group. Besides, it was a very welcomed change of pace..when living around the lively character like him on a daily basis.

Tsubaki didnt doubt herself for a second. Without an inkling of hesitation she would go to the brink of death if it meant protecting her Meister. No matter how difficult he made complying to this wish on occasions. She had not a problem in the world standing by his egotistic ways because while others couldn't get past his erratic behavior the weapon new better. Black Star was a piece of cracked up work people whispered. The last surviving member of Star Clan, a band of ruthless greed infested assassins that could easily be bought out with money. A name that had enemies across the lands who still frowned upon his presence simply because it was in his heritage. He was obnoxious, loud, thick skulled, reckless, self centered, wayward, the list could continue.

But Tsubaki also knew that under all of his tough talk and chiseled exterior he was the brightest star she'd ever been given the chance to meet. Black Star was selfless, willing to throw his hide into danger if it meant saving a comrade. Easily convinced to do something that didn't involve him just to cleanse a friends name. He worried endlessly, had an intense set of moral codes, left no man behind. He was a beacon for instinctive talent and hours of brutal work. Had a cheerful attitude even in the gloomest of situations while holding this air of maturity. She could question how so many different traits were packed into one overly strong soul but then again she didn't have to..

However that didn't change her current opinion of him right now.

"Uhh.."

"Shh, Tsubaki! I gotta concentrate, if i do I'll be able to change my appearance perfectly!" he echoed, voice bouncing about the bathroom walls in a cringing manner. The teen to her distress was currently posted backwards on their counter. His lanky legs curled up in the sink with barely a spec of room to spare. His thick arms were crossed over his gut in the slouched positon he had adopted. Black Star's attention was so intensely focused on his own reflection that Tsubaki was almost positive that he was communicating with something on the other side. But on top of it all, the most out of place thing about this picture was..well his hair.

It hadn't taken much to realize what was going on after she had arrived home. His music had been pumping through the airy living space. A tiny but steadily growing scent of chemical sparked her nose after she'd put away the groceries and walked into the hallway to ask him if he had been hungry. He wasn't allowed to touch anything in the kitchen that involved fire..

Tsubaki squinted at the black and blue colored box in her hands with apprehension. "_When the timer goes off, rinse hair thoroughly. Use the conditioner product provided first bottle A, then bottle B to both complete the dye and soften hair. Now enjoy your new color!" _somehow she didn't like the sound of that. The girl turned the box over, surely it was temporary right..right?

A distressed dead panning crossed her features with a choke. Oh dear god, it wasnt just a simple dying but one that according to the label was supposed to last up to fourteen weeks! Tsubaki pinched the bridge of her nose and for the third time this morning since coming home sighed. "Is this for the Uhh, prank on monday?" she prodded, peeking an eye open at the blue boy.

Black Star finally broke the staring contest he was currently shoulder deep in. Flicking his gaze to look at her through the mirror while raising an equally darkened brow. "Yea, we're all going as Kid clones remember?" he reminded, sniffling under the heavy scent of fruity chemical.

"Do you also realize that, wait..where is the timer?" the weapon paused, glancing about the cluttered counter space. The other shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. As she bobbed about the small bathroom space with a fit of panic Black Star merely sat. What was the big deal? He was perfectly capable of reading a clock by himself. Not to mention the whatever she was babbling about was useless. It didn't even have numbers on it. "Che, its broken. There isn't anything on it's face but lines besides I've been keeping time." he stated confidently, tilting his cheek up with an offended snort.

Tsubaki wasn't convinced at all that he had been. The boy's phone lay on the counter in arms reach, screen open to a few unanswered texts. Just beyond that say his green hand held game system and a little further out was a near empty water bottle. The ponytailed girl chewed her nails nervously. "When did you start this?" she asked, filled with a sense of dread. Black Star paused, squinting his eyes at his partner for a moment. Did it matter? But he decidedly answered anyways, "Twelve."

She gaped, it was nearly one twenty on the afternoon! "Black Star! Wash that stuff out!" she yelped, already pushin at the boy to try and urge him towards the shower. He didn't so much as move a muscle, "Why?"

What did you tell a dense kid like him about hair products to get the panic across properly? "Your going to melt yourself to a tiny puddle if you don't!" that did the ticket. A large headed Ore-sama like her Meister didn't dare allow himself to be belittled, not even by himself. With a look of understanding and mimicked panic he dropped to his feet and turned on the sink. "Oi why didn't you say that earlier!" he garbled, dunking his head under the stream and furiously scrubbing at his scalp. Tsubaki retreated to the kitchen for a cup and returned with the intent to help him rinse the extra coloring out. Leave it to Black Star to do something this ridiculous..

* * *

"It's..not that bad."

"No, but its weird." he grumbled, pulling out a strand of his bangs and studying the new shade. "It's not the same!" he let go of the dark soft lock and huffed, uncrossing his eyes to drop them to her face for a sort of agreement. Tsubaki tilted her head the slightest, hmm.

Black Star no longer could be jokingly called Blue Star anymore. His hair had been dyed into a dark black shade. Deep but as she looked at it from an angle, you could tell that it wasn't just a single color. Maybe calling him a noirette would be more fitting. A fine sheen..no mixture of navy blues salted through his spikey do. Over all..Tsubaki kind of liked it..kind of. She could agree with him, it was way to different and not fitting to the boy.

"Anyways, why'd you dye your hair?" she broke the silence, returning his steady gaze with an genuine look of curiosity. Her Meister leaned forwards a bit, out from the counter he was resting against. "Cause' it's part of the joke." he stated it as if it were common knowledge yet the silly way his lips were twisted in made her think otherwise. The tiny cogs in his head were beginning to turn, slowly.

"But we were there when we talked about the plans Black Star. Don't you recall, we all had a set of...you don't remember do you hmm." she sighed, drooping her shoulders a bit at his continuous silent blinks. Finally he laughed, awkwardly. "Of course, how could I forget the basis to the biggest plot of the year?!" he barked. Not only was it a star level plan but it was against perhaps the oddest in their group, Death the Kid. Everyone was in it but she wasn't getting it was she.

"I'm making sure I'm going to stand out the most, obviously. My shade is going to the darker then Soul's without a doubt." he boasted. Oh...so that was how this happened. Tsubaki crossed her fingers together behind her back and put on the most reassuring smile she could muster at the moment, without laughing. Looks like the albino boy had gotten to Black Star again! "Um, Black Star I think that Soul was probably being sarcastic don't you think?"

"Eh?" he tilted, nashing his brows together in thought over what she had said. It didn't appear to click just yet so she continued. "I mean, he wasn't really going to dye his hair. We all bought wigs to match Kids hair style..."

"..."

"..."

"...SHIT!" he yelled, reaching up and tangling his fingers through his hair. "That...Fuck ass!" Black Star pushed off the kitchen counter and stomped out into the open living room to pace in of search his shoes. "Oooh you just wait! Tsubaki!" he whirled around, pointing his index up towards the ceiling with a wide expression. "Soul is gunna die today! You hear me?! Im gunna strangle him so hard!" he fumed, closing his eyes around a foxish growl that slanted his lids the slightest. Tsubaki had to laugh then, covering her mouth with her knuckle as if that would hide it any better.

"Black Star calm down it's not that bad." she chuckled, following his motion as he returned from the bathroom with his phone, typing furiously a death message no doubt. "I bet Panti will find it cute." she grinned, causing his to pause in his seething glare towards the innocent cell.

For a moment the other was completely blank, before his cheeks flared red with an appalled drop of his jaw. "And funny!" he whined, rolling his head back with a dramatic groan. No doubt, his feisty girlfriend..would find this the comedic laugh of the century. He'd never live I down..no she'd hold it over his head forever!

"I need a hat."

* * *

PS: me and a friend have shipped Black Star and Panty sooo ~


	2. Turned Chibi

"Oh my, you seem to have gotten yourself into quite a pickle hmm..Black Star?" the lord asked, tilting his head with an air of whimsical curiosity. His student didn't exactly look like his normal flamboyant self now did he. In fact, he was actually about a half pint now. No bigger then the index finger of the Reaper's paws and about as vicious looking as a wet guinea pig. Hmm, quite an innocent thing.

The others in the room turned to glance at said meister also. All carrying the same look as the next, an owlish expression. Well all minus the male in question. "I hate pickles dude, they're gross.. Just FIX IT!" the smallest yelled, waving a fist at the towering creature. He ducked his head with a deep furrowing of his lids, gritting his teeth like a mad dog. Of course the threatening stance along with his booming voice was..hardly heard at all. Maka snickered, "Well, he's so much quieter now..I kinda like this situation." she mused. Holding her hands up in defense when the blue boy swirled around to point at her.

"Shut the hell up pigtails! Im still the biggest guy in the room! You hear me! Hey - !" he called, grabbing onto Tsubaki's thumb for better leverage while kicking his leg out to stomp on the girls palm in a tantrum. The normally tanned cheeks had turned a bright red out of probable annoyance at being teased. That or it was another effect of his new transformation. his nose and face had been blotched with pink since this had first gone down!

They had all begun to look in the other direction, turning anywhere but the loud adolescent. "Oi! Don't ignore me when i'm talking to you. Give your star the attention and respect he deserves when speaking. Oi! Oi! - Guys!" the little rant continued, a string of rather colorful words drifting up from Tsubaki's cupped palms. She gave an anxious laugh at her meister's behavior with a glance to the side. Why was he always acting so ridiculous, baka. The group had finally moved their gaze back to Lord Death himself after a dragged out heave, who in turn had twisted around to face the large mirror used for long distance communication.  
"So, let me get this straight kiddos. In an attempt to further boost the moral during your battle with the puppet master. Black Star sifted through a collection and guzzled down an un named substance of violet color from the creatures personal array of concoctions I assume?" they all nodded at the voice's recap. "And after doing so was turned into nothing but a little miniature figurine right?" the lord chuckled, peeking back over his shoulder to the cluster of now teens. My did they all grow up so fast..except for Star, who was merely shrinking in stature he mused.

"Stop making fun of me you bastard! Just tell me how to fix this, its blasphemy!" the boy yelled, booming his volume in hopes to actually be heard. He obviously didn't pick up on the joke in their play towards him. Watching Black Star flail while he was only four inches tall was amusing enough to keep them determined in this game. It had been this way the entire trip back home from Scotland. A rural area where a feisty spirit had been stealing the faces or souls of those foolish enough to continue reporting to a busted theater every weekend.  
Kid hummed to clear his throat. Stepping around the twins to stand between both them and his father. "That wasn't just a simple juice you drank baka star. It was magic, something we cant just tamper with until it breaks."

Black Star shifted, letting go of Tsubaki's thumb to crawl across her palms. Leaning out past her soft curved nails to look up at his symmetrically challenged friend. He cocked a brow in disbelief. Did it matter what flavor the fruity drink had been or what it was? Or the nasty after taste it had left on his tongue? It didn't matter that shortly after drinking it his body had been painfully cracked, twisted, and reconfigured to this...dare he admit, pocket sized form! He just wanted to get back to himself so he could throw Maka out the nearest window for being so offensive to his great self! Then challenge her to a duel and make her submit to his awesomeness! "Dude, just poke at it or something until it falls off! Its just a flimsy layer so unwind it." he called.  
Kid's eyes widened the slightest degree. So the shadow meister was able to tell that it was a sickly aura that had clung to him in order to smother his form to this sorry state had he. He smirked, well the blue boy was getting sharper after all. "Consider this Black Star. Its like a skin." he stated simply. "Eventually it'll thin out and you'll just shed it off.." the tiny male only blinked emptily in response. Trying to put two and two together but ultimately failing. "You're going to have to wait until it wares off." Kid stated bluntly.

"Fuck no! I wanna be big again right now. Ill just force out my wave length or something and force it to rip. Yea, that'll work heh. Then once its gone im going to challenge you Maka and stick my foot up your - Achk!" he growled, puffing out his cheeks to begin another rant once again but yelped in surprise shortly after. It was unfortunate that one of the others stepped in. Soul reached over Maka's shoulder and grabbed his friend by the collar. Lifting him up from Tsubaki's palm. Black Star instantly started to kick his legs back and forth, reaching up to fist at his scarf with a choked sound. Didn't they know that he had a wind pipe to fill with oxygen! The little meister tilted to glare up at his friend through the choppy curtain of bangs. "Put me down! Don't man handle the Black Star again. Do I look like a toy to you Soul, im a human being and your bushin superior...hey, what're you -?" the little chibi stopped flailing and lifted his limbs up in horror. Attempting to get as far away from what was now looming beneath his feet as possible. A dark and perfume pit of hell that he had already visited multiple times before. He swung his legs around to cling to the albino's finger. No way was he going to get jostled around and coated in a layer of sparkly girl powder. That stuff was suffocating and gross. Only the distance lasted a second and with a shove he was dropped into the clunky abyss of Liz's purse. Where it was ultimately zipped up tight. Black Star cursed, wobbling through the plastic tubes and compact mirrors to cling to the side. It was the safest spot. Lest he be rolled around with nothing to secure himself of course. He squinted his dark green eyes..hate. He hated them right now.

"Whose taking him home?" the brunette asked, "Cause I call not it."

"NOT IT!"

"Not it!...Damn it." Soul whined, drooping his shoulders..god couldn't he just go home and sleep this trip off? It was bad enough having to babysit the tiny tike on the train and keep him from latching onto any plate of food and or older person he could get his hands on. Apparently old people were wise enough to fix this curse? He lift his arm, holding out his hand to take the girly red hand bag. "Fine, but im not going to like it one bit." he hissed.

"Its a good thing you don't have to now do you?" Maka grinned, patting her weapon's shoulder before bouncing off on her toes along with the rest of the large group. All attempted to either avoid eye contact with the scythe or simply exclude him from the rather random conversation now revolving around sneezing by Patti.


End file.
